


Gift shop finds

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis finds something for Sebastian in the Canadian track's gift shop.





	Gift shop finds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble.

Sebastian is walking out of a meeting when something fluffy hits his head.

He frowns and picks up a fluffy toy bird from the floor.

“A seagull?” He asks confused, looking up to find Lewis grinning at him.

“Like it?” Lewis asks, walking over to him. “I found him in the gift shop.”

“They’re selling toy seagulls at the gift shop now?” Sebastian groans.

“You’d better believe it." Lewis chuckles, walking besides him. "No one will ever let you forget what happened."

Sebastian sighs. "Yeah." He smiles at Lewis, putting the stuffed toy into his pocket. "I'm keeping him though."

Lewis grins and looks at him. "I knew you'd like it."

"I shall call him Lewis." Sebastian smirks.

Lewis snorts. "Dork."

Sebastian winks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
